The Wolf, The Phoenix and the Wardrobe
by AussieMunchkin
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter and Remus Lupin go through a wardrobe? They enter the magical land of Narnia of course. But Remus is hiding something from Harry, something from the past. Recently changed titles.
1. Chapter 1: Wishing

Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia (whoever does, I'm just borrowing them), I also don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling owns them.

The Chronicles of Narnia: The Wolf, The Phoenix and The Wardrobe.

Chapter 1: Wishing.

It was a rainy day at 4 Privet Drive. Sitting cross-legged on his bed, a black haired boy watched as his owl friend came back from a hunt. Harry Potter was an ordinary boy. Well, as ordinary as one can be when one travels via train to a boarding school, spends ones days learning how to cast spells and brew potions and being hunted down by the most evil person in history. Harry Potter was, in fact, a wizard. _Being chased by Voldemort isn't exactly what I wanted to do in my life, _Harry thought glumly_, I wish I had somewhere I could go that I would be safe. I wish Sirius was here_. Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, had been murdered a few months ago. Harry had spent long hours sitting in his room, wishing Sirius was back. But Harry knew the dead did not come back. His parents, after all, had been dead for nearly 15 years and they had notcome back.

* * *

Little did Harry know, another wizard was also wishing for the return of one Sirius Black. Remus Lupin sat in his room in his house. He looked sadly around, knowing that his friend would not come back just as James and Lily had not. He turned a crystal around in his hand. _No, _he told himself sternly_, I will not do it. I can't return there. It wouldn't be fair to Harry_. Remus had long ago decided that he would not return to his home world. James and Sirius had seen the place and they had spent much time there and Remus knew in his heart that returning there would only hurt him more then he already did. Remus wrote a letter to Harry, telling him that he would come and get him the next day. Remus was prepared for the arrival of the 16 year old. Harry needed someone near him that actually cared for him. Remus scowled as he walked into the guest room. If the Dursleys had harmed him, Remus would give their boy more then a pig's tail. He looked longingly at the wardrobe that now sat in what would become Harry's room. _No, I can't return. Not yet. When the war is over, maybe. But not yet_.

TBC….

A/N: This is just a test. I love both Harry Potter and The Chronicles of Narnia so I thought about a crossover. It's going to get better. Hope you liked it, please tell me what you think. Flames welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: Narnia

Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia (whoever does, I'm just borrowing them), I also don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling owns them.

A/N: I don't remember if there were any relationships in the Chronicles so I'm making them up.

The Chronicles of Narnia: The Wolf, The Phoenix and The Wardrobe.

Chapter 2: Narnia.

A beautiful woman stood at the window in her room, staring out across the sculptured lands of Narnia. As a queen of Narnia, she knew these lands well and had travelled them often. She looked out in a certain direction; the direction that she knew led towards a certain doorway into the country of England. The last time she had seen her husband, he had left through the doorway, returning to the land in which he had been raised. Born a Narnian, he was different to her, as she had been born in England and later moved to Narnia where she was crowned. A young man entered the room through the door behind her.

"Dear sister, you must return to the throne room," the man said, "Peter wishes to speak to you."

The young women sighed, "Very well, dear Edmund. I shall return to the throne room."

King Edmund smiled as he led his beloved sister to the throne room of Cair Paravel (sp?). As the brother and sister entered the room, their older brother looked up. Peter, High King of all Narnia, looked quite upset. Narnia was being attacked by her enemies and there was very little that he could do.

"Dear sister," Peter began, looking at his younger sister, "It is a desperate hour. We need the Guardian of Narnia, the one that protects us. Aslan is not here and we need his assistance.

"My lord, surely we have no need for him," the main advisor of the court of Cair Paravel, Frederick Mahont, stated.

Peter glared at him, "We do have a need for him. Not only did Aslan himself find and train him, but he alone has something that will save us from the evil wizard attacking us." Peters face calmed as he turned back to his sister. "Dear sister, return to London. Return with the Guardian. Waste no time."

His sister looked at him, her face showing no emotion. "It will be done, my king."

She curtsied and left the throne room.

The other person in the room, another young lady, turned to King Peter. "Dear brother, something is troubling our sister. She should be glad to be going to her husband, not emotionless."

High King Peter sighed, "She has not seen him in a long time, and has missed him terribly."

The two Kings and their sister, also a Queen of Narnia, watched from the arch way that led into Cair Paravel as their sister rode on her stallion towards the entry way to England. "May Aslan be with her," Edmund whispered. Pater and his sister, the one still with him, silently agreed.

* * *

Remus was not in the house at the time, but if he had been, he would have heard a strange noise coming from his guest room. Something was coming through his wardrobe and it wasn't going to wait for him to return before it entered his house.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed. To the people who read the story and didn't review, if you want more chapters, you're going to have to review. Any guess who is the Queen of Narnia who is returning through the wardrobe, and which Queen is remaining in Narnia? Who is the husband of the Queen and the Guardian of Narnia? Who is the evil wizard reeking havoc in the peaceful land? And what could the Guardian of Narnia have that will save his people from the evil wizard?

Undomiel2007, great to hear from you mate. Appreciate it.

Rae Roberts: Let me explain. This is the first Narnia one I've written. It's my fourth story so I'm only relatively new at this. I like to know what people think before I continue. Luckily, my first story, The Marauders in Australia, took off quite well and I'm hoping to do the same with this one. I wasn't waiting around for a certain number of people to review, if I said that then there's only one thing I can say. Oopps. I started writing this chapter when I got my first review. Yours. Seeing as you thought it was good, I continued. After getting Undomiel2007's review, I knew that I should write some more as he has read my other story. I trust both your judgements, even though I don't know you from a Sphinx, and this chapter is for you two and…

Heala: Thanks for the review. I love the Narnia books also and the idea sorta came to me while I was at the cinema and saw the trailer for The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe.

That's the next thing to watch out for for me. Now that HBP is out, have to wait for the new Narnia movie and after that its Goblet of Fire, the movie. Can't wait.

Well, give me you're answers to the above answer and I shall post the next chapter. I need X amount of reviews to post the next one, X 0 of course. It will be up on Thursday the 21st of July. Until then, my friends.


	3. Chapter 3: At The Dursleys

Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia (whoever does, I'm just borrowing them), I also don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling owns them.

A/N: I don't remember if there were any relationships in the Chronicles so I'm making them up.

The Chronicles of Narnia: The Wolf, ThePheonix and The Wardrobe.

Chapter 3: At the Dursleys.

Remus stood outside 4 Privet Drive, thinking of how Harry would react when he saw him. Then Remus heard the last thing he wanted to ever hear.

'GET DOWN HERE BOY AND GET MY LUNCH!'

_What? Surely they aren't talking to Harry like that_, Remus thought. The next thing he heard, confirmed his fears.

A screechy voice yelled, 'GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM AND COOK MY DUDDER'S FOOD'

"'_Dudders,'" _Remus thought_, they can't have given that name to Harry. That fat oaf Dursley had better not be treating Harry like a House-Elf._

Remus was confused to then hear his name called out.

'Remus, dear, Come over here.'

It was Arabella Figg from next door, "Arabella? I can't talk right now, I need to…"

"Get Harry, yes dear I know. Do beware of Mr Dursley will you? I hear them yelling at the poor child all the time."

"I will Arabella, don't worry."

Remus began towards the front door of number 4 when he heard another yell.

"YOU BETTER NOT BURN ANYTHING, FREAK"

Remus knew the voice. He had heard it call another magical person a freak many years ago. Petunia Dursley was now calling her sister's only child a freak, just as she had called Lily Potter one so many years ago. Remus had only met Petunia three times. Once, at James' house when James introduced Lily's family to his. Second, at Lily's parent's house, when she and James had announced their engagement. The third time was one that James, Lily, Petunia, Vernon and Remus had all tried to forget. Harry and Dudley had been introduced and weren't getting along. When Dudley had hit Harry, Harry had used under-age magic and turned him into a Puffskein. Petunia had screamed while Vernon had lunged at James, whom he was sure had changed his son. Remus had been forced to transfigure Vernon to save James and he happened to change into a hippopotamus. Petunia had screamed louder whilst Lily transfigured both male Dursleys into humans again. Lily had apologised but Petunia had yelled at her and called her a freak. Lily had spent the rest of the afternoon crying and Remus had looked after Harry while James comforted her.

Remus snapped back into reality and stormed into number 4 Privet Drive. He pulled his wand out and faced the three terrified Muggles. Vernon and Petunia recognised him. Not only had they seen him at the end of Harry's fifth year, but they also remembered the hippopotamus incident. Harry entered the Lounge Room, where they all sat and smiled as he recognised Remus.

"Harry, go and get your things."

Harry frowned slightly at Remus' tone but went upstairs to collect his things. When he returned, Vernon had stood up and was facing an angry Remus.

Now, to all the Muggles reading this, I don't know if you have ever faced an angry werewolf but I do not recommend it. When they are angry, they can harm people. Yet Remus Lupin is one of the calmest, most controlled people to ever attend Hogwarts. A quiet boy, he never let his temper loose. Now as he glared at Vernon Dursley, Harry could see the anger in the only living Marauder's eyes. He then listened as his dad's best friend spoke in a menacing tone to his uncle.

"If I ever hear you yelling at Harry like that, if I ever see you raise a hand to him, I will transfigure you into much worse then a hippopotamus, Dursley. Believe me, I will hear if you harm him, even if he does not tell me himself, I will know. Don't ever cross a Marauder."

Now while the Dursleys knew nothing of the Marauders, they knew what this man could do. Harry hid his smile as he imagined his uncle as a hippopotamus. The young wizard watched as the older wizard turned to Harry's aunt.

"If you call him a 'freak' again, Evans," Remus said in a menacing voice, using Petunia's maiden name to insinuate that he knew exactly who she was, "If you ever boss him around again, I will hunt you and your son down and make you watch as I transfigure him into far worse then a Puffskein."

Remus then turned around and shrunk Harry's trunk, mainly so that it was easier to carry, but also to show the Dursleys what he could do (not that they needed reminding!). Harry picked up his trunk and walked to the front door. Remus turned back to the Dursleys and said one last thing before he and Harry left.

"He will return next summer until he is of age. Then he will be out of your hands. If you do anything to mistreat him next summer or any other time, I will also come back. You do no want to be seeing me again, because if you do, I will hex you."

Remus and Harry caught the Knight Bus to Remus' house in London. They passed the time on the trip by telling stories. Well, Remus told stories about the Marauders times at Hogwarts and, of course, about the 'hippopotamus incident'.

Arriving at Remus', they entered the living room still laughing about the time James and Remus had turned Professor Slughorn into a giant pink bunny rabbit. Remus noticed that the wards on his house had not changed and was then shocked to see a beautiful woman sitting on his couch, drinking hot chocolate. She rose and Harry saw her fully. In a gown that showed her figure perfectly, she placed her mug on the small table and walked towards them. Harry noticed the way she walked, it was quite regal and proper.

"Good day Remus," the woman quietly said, not taking her eyes of the stunned werewolf.

Remus gulped, and took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello Lucy."

TBC…

Mwahahaha. Oh by the way, this is set in the summer between Harry's fifth and sixth years and he is yet to meet the new teacher. I am most certainly changing the events of the sixth book, even though I didn't want to. Remember that I started this before I read HBP and may I just say, JK Rowling, you've done it again.

Ok, I admit it. I changed my mind. I originally had Susan as Remus' wife but now it's Lucy. I've just thought of an idea as to how they could meet and the story fits Lucy so much better then it fits Susan. I must admit, I haven't finished the 6th Chronicle and I haven't read the 7th, I'm working on it. Being at Tafe threw me, so I had to start again. Hopefully, chapter Four will be up soon. It will, hopefully, be Remus and Lucy telling their story to Harry and Harry will learn about the wardrobe.

LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin, I'm only going to tell you that you got the first three right. Moldyshorts may or may not be in Narnia, can't tell you. Remus is the guardian of Narnia, Lucy is his wife and Susan the queen that stayed behind. The thing that Remus has to protect Narnia, is not lycanthropy or Harry. But radioactive jello butterflies are a good idea. Wrong, but a good idea. Thanks for the review.

Undomiel2007: thanks for your review, here the next chappie.

Moviegal3492: Thanks for reviewing.

Michael O'Niell: The whole point was for you to guess which sister was leaving. I like to keep my readers guessing. Glad you like the story and thanks for reviewing.

Shinigami: Had nho idea Susan doesn't believe in Narnia any more. As I said before, I haven't read book 7 so, no idea. I actually went AU before they left Narnia in the second book. You want Harry to stay in Narnia? Why should I be so nice to him? Harry: Cause you like me? Munchkin: True. Dumbledore wouldn't make Harry's life miserable. (Rereads Harry Potter series) Maybe he would. Thanks for the review.

Heala: Seeing as I've changed it, Lucy is married to Remus, you're right. Thanks for the review.


	4. Chapter 4: To Narnia

Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia (whoever does, I'm just borrowing them), I also don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling owns them.

A/N: I don't remember if there were any relationships in the Chronicles so I'm making them up.

The Chronicles of Narnia: The Wolf, The Phoenix and The Wardrobe.

"_Good day Remus," the woman quietly said, not taking her eyes of the stunned werewolf._

_Remus gulped, and took a deep breath before answering._

"_Hello Lucy."_

**Chapter 4:To Narnia.**

Remus sat heavily down on the couch, taking in the sight before him. His wife, still looking as beautiful as the day he left, stood before him. "How…?"

"I came through the wardrobe, looking for you. Narnia needs your help. Our world is in danger, Remus."

Harry looked at the look on the werewolves face. He confronted the woman in front of him. "Either explain what the heck you mean or get out!" Harry threatened the woman.

The woman, whom Remus had called Lucy, looked at the young man. Her eyes widened as she saw who he resembled. Lucy looked between Remus and Harry, noticing that this could not be her husband's friend James, her honorary brother-in-law. It must be his young son Harry, but the boy was no more then 1 year old the last time she saw of him. She looked at her husband in shock.

Remus managed a grim smile, "Lucy this, as you may have guessed, is Harry. He's sixteen now. Harry, you should show better respect for a queen."

Now both of his guests looked shocked. Remus sighed. "Both of you sit down, please. Seems like I have a lot of explaining to do."

Lucy took her seat again and Harry sat beside Remus. "First of all, first meetings usually warrant introductions. Harry Potter, this is Lucy, my wife." Harry forgot about his shock at Lucy being a queen and turned to Remus, "Your wife?"

"Yes Harry, my wife."

"Remus," Lucy began, "we must not delay. We must return to Narnia. You will have to explain on the way to Cair Paravel."

"Narnia?" Harry looked confused again, "Cair Paravel? Where are these places?" He turned to his new guardian.

Remus stood, took Lucy's hand and gently pulled her to her feet. "Harry, we must leave. Come with us."

Remus led both Lucy and Harry up to Harry's room. They entered and stood in front of the wardrobe. Harry, ever the critical teenager, looked back at Remus. "Umm…Mooney? It's a wardrobe."

"Yes Harry, that's what your father said too. Come on."

And with that, Remus pulled Harry into the wardrobe, with Lucy following behind.

Upon entering Narnia, Remus instantly turned back into the age he had been when he left. Lucy smiled as Remus became a twenty eight year old again. Harry looked around and saw beautifully carved hills, rich with an abundance of flowers and green grass. Two horses stood near bye and one came trotting over. Harry was shocked again when the horse began to speak.

"Remus, old friend, it is good to see you again."

"Epona, it's good to see you too. It has been awhile. Ten years, in fact." Remus smiled, scratching the horse behind the ears. He swung himself up onto the saddle. "Harry, close your mouth or a fly will go into it. Epona here is a Narnian Talking Horse. Come here."

Harry walked over and Remus helped him to climb into the saddle. Lucy mounted her own horse and together they rode to Cair Paravel. Remus explained their story to Harry as they went.

TBC…

Next chapter: Remus' story: Tale of Two Worlds.

Remus and Lucy tell their tale, Chronicles style.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. Sorry it took so long but I'm giving you Chapters 4 and 5 and possibly 6 ifI finish it! I found a great website for Stargate and have been quite distracted with Tafe so i haven't had a chance to update. :P


	5. Chapter 5: Tale of two Worlds Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia (whoever does, I'm just borrowing them), I also don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling owns them. The lyrics belong to Phil Collins and Walt Disney.

A/N: I don't remember if there were any relationships in the Chronicles so I'm making them up.

The Chronicles of Narnia: The Wolf, The Phoenix and The Wardrobe.

_A paradise untouched by man,_

_Within this world blessed with love_

_A simple life, they live in peace_

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now,_

_Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart_

_Let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

_**TARZAN, Walt Disney Productions.**_

**Chapter 5: Remus and Lucy: Tale of Two Worlds.**

28 years ago Narnian Time

Queen Lucy looked around, watching her surroundings with interest. She smiled at her brother, Edmund, who rode on his stallion to her right, keeping an eye on his other sister Susan. If anything were to happen to the brothers and sisters as they rode, Peter would draw his sword and protect Lucy, whilst Edmund would draw his sword and protect Susan. So far nothing had happened, but the Kings were taking no chances. _Personally, I would love to become an uncle one day and I would rather both my sisters alive so I can have twice as many nieces or nephews, _Peter thought_, imagine how much trouble Lucy would give her husband, she is far too adventurous. I won't give my blessings to just anyone_. Peter was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard a howl. _That's strange, _Peter thought frowning_, there have been no wolves here since the White Witch was killed_. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword when he heard the worst sound, one he never wanted to hear. Lucy screamed as she was knocked from her horse by a large, dark grey wolf.

Edmund jumped from his horse, drawing his sword as he lunged at the wolf. It was now focusing its attention on Susan. Peter used he flat side of his sword to knock to wolf away, before he too was taken down by the wolf. Like Lucy, he fell on the ground and was knocked into unconsciousness. Edmund moved backward, and ducked as he heard a familiar _twang_. Susan had fired an arrow from her bow but had missed. Edmund was in shock, Susan rarely missed. The wolf was quick and leaped at Edmund. His sword was taken and he was pushed to the ground. Susan was then knocked from her horse after firing two more arrows, one of which missed completely, the other which grazed the wolfs side. The wolf howled and grabbed Lucy, dragging her limp form back into the forest from which it came.

The wolf dragged Lucy through to its den. Unconscious as she was, she did not know that this wolf was a Wild Wolf, one that ate whatever it could. The wolf prepared to eat its dinner when it heard a challenge. It turned around to see a grey mountain wolf standing in the entrance to its den. The wolf knew this intruder was no Wild Wolf. It also knew that this was no ordinary wolf. It growled, telling the intruder to leave. The wolf would not and attacked. The two wolves fought, with the younger, stronger grey wolf being the victor. The dark grey wolf left its den and its dinner behind, limping off so it could heal. The grey wolf walked over to the fallen Queen and lay down beside her.

An hour later, Lucy awoke to see a grey wolf beside her. As quietly as she could, she rose and made her way to the entrance to the cave. The wolf looked up, having heard the young woman move. Lucy turned around and froze, knowing the wolf would catch her if she ran. Lucy did the only thing he knew to do. She addressed the wolf.

"Hello, you beautiful wolf, I am Queen Lucy of Narnia. Why did you attack us?" Lucy spoke in the most gentlest tone she knew. The wolf blinked and then looked at a spot behind her.

"He did not attack you, my child, but rescued you in your time of need."

Lucy turned and smiled at the familiar voice, "Aslan! You have returned." Even as a Queen of Narnia, Lucy gave into temptation and threw her arms about the large lion. She turned to the wolf, "you saved me? You have my thanks." And she walked over to the wolf and kissed it on the head.

Aslan smiled at the young wolf, "You have done well, my child, I am proud. Now, return to your true form."

Lucy watched as the wolf changed into a person. About her age, the man stood and smiled at her. With honey-brown hair and amber eyes, the man looked kind and yet had a certain amount of weariness about him.

"Lucy, this is Remus Lupin. I found him as a child and have raised him as my own." Aslan watched as Remus bowed to Lucy and as Lucy laughingly told him to rise.

"You saved my life, I'm not sure how but Aslan would not lie," with that Lucy turned back to Aslan. "Aslan, you must return with me to Cair Paravel. Peter, Susan and Edmund would simply love to see you. Remus, of course, is welcome too. I'm sure Peter will wish to thank you."

Remus blushed at the thought of meeting the High King of Narnia. He was a quiet boy that enjoyed reading when he could, although there weren't many books in Narnia but the ones he read, Aslan had managed to get.

"Lucy, as much as I would enjoy visiting you ad your kin, I am unable to. Remus, please return Lucy to Cair Paravel. Rest awhile there, I am sure that Peter will welcome you, and then meet me at the usual place. I shall see you within the week, Remus and Lucy, we shall meet again."

Lucy kissed Aslan's nose and Remus stroked his ear before Aslan left. Remus whistled and a horse came from the woods. Remus held his hand out to Lucy and helped her onto the horse. Remus jumped up in front her and took the reins, Lucy holding onto his waist. "Let's go Epona." Remus gently nudged the horse and they began their trip to Cair Paravel. Lucy looked around as they rode, worried that the wolf would come back. Remus told her that no wolf would attack them while they were on Epona.

"They certainly would not. I would simply step on them."

Had Lucy not lived in Narnia for a few years now, she would have been shocked. As it was, she was shocked that a Talking Horse of Narnia was being used as a saddle horse. "A talking horse being used by a human to ride? I thought all Narnian animals were free"

"Epona has known me for many years, ever since Aslan found me. We have a mutual agreement. She may leave whenever she wishes, and I will get off her back if she says."

Epona nodded, "Remus and I were raised together, he a young Human child of one year and myself a foal of two. Never have we given the other means to fear and never has our friendship wavered. My connections with my kind have aided Aslan greatly and Remus is able to mingle with the other Humans. We owe a debt to Aslan and each other."

Just then, Lucy heard a bark and a young dog bolted out into their path. Epona reared back as the Wild Wolf jumped into their path and Remus jumped down. Transforming into the grey wolf, Remus grabbed the dog and moved it from the wolf's path. Lucy hung onto Eponas reins as she sped off, the Wild Wolf giving chase. Remus chased after them and jumped for the Wild Wolf, just as an arrow pierced its side. The Wild Wolf fell to the ground dead, as Epona slowed down and Remus stopped beside her.

Lucy turned as a familiar horse emerged from the woods. Her family had found her.


End file.
